


Spicycinaroll Drabbles

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Drabble Week [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Spicycinaroll - Freeform, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Is this a shout-out to my sun and moon gods AU? XD





	1. Prisoner. Fear. Song.

He was a prisoner of his own fears. 

Fears he cannot overcome, creeping over like tiny critters sinking their claws and teeth into his bones with unrelenting persistence. Drowning him, making him sink into the bottom depths of the sea of torment and agony. 

Red sat up from his bed, sweat beading from his head that he wiped with the back of his hand. A heavy sigh left his mouth, and he was no stranger in seeing the shaking of hand clutching tightly on the covers. 

He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. He can’t do it. He can’t face them. 

Not alone. 

It was childish, embarrassing for an adult, but Red needed it. 

So he got off of his bed, his blanket wrapped around him, and ported over to his roommate’s room. Easily closing the gap with a few steps to Papyrus’ bed and nudged his shoulder before courage left Red. 

“‘Mm? Red?” Papyrus slowly sat up to blink away some of his sleep. “What’s wrong?” 

Red opened his mouth, but couldn’t bring himself to utter a sound. As if he suddenly forgotten how to speak altogether. So instead, he used his hands. 

“Oh, I see. It’s quite all right Red. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. And if it’s something I can do, I’m always willing to help you.” 

Red felt his soul flutter, and his mood already brightening. 

The two proceeded to situate themselves in a comfortable posting, ending with Red cuddling Papyrus. 

And Papyrus began to sing. A sweet and gentle song; almost like a lullaby. 

The tension in Red slowly loosened, no longer feeling the heavy weights that crushed his freedom to be happy. That it was okay to be happy now. 

Red grabbed Papyrus’ hand to plant a kiss on the metatarsals. 

_Thank you._

Papyrus smiled even as he continued singing and simply wrapped his arms around Red until both of them tire and fall asleep. 

_Anytime._


	2. Egyptian. One-sided Relationship.

There was no choice in the matter. 

Their fate was decided the moment they adorned the clothes presented to them. 

One wore a wrap-round skirt that was tied at the waist with a belt, sandals worn made of woven palm, jewelry made of coloured pottery beads and the rest bare of him bare. 

And other one wore a full length straight dresses with one shoulder strap made from fine transparent linen, of sandals made of leather, jewelries made of gold and precious stones, and a headdress for special occasions. 

They were two worlds apart, and he knew this. 

He knew this and yet he couldn’t help himself from falling. 

He enjoyed their small talks and walks, and though he teased and interrupted the other’s work, he was still blessed to see a bright smile that rivaled its intensity with Ra, even Amun. 

He wanted him. He wanted be loved and held by him—be by his side. 

… But the duties they were born to perform chained them. 

If the Pharaoh found out of his affections towards a … commoner. Then Papyrus will be killed without qualms. 

Red couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t be selfish. So with great sorrow, he began avoiding the tall skeleton. Wishing him happiness to the lucky partner he manages to fall for. 

Their worlds were just too far apart. 

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Papyrus straightened his back, wincing at the ache from hard labour. He turned his head, spotting their Queen walking along the halls from the courtyard with such grace. The short skeleton was truly a beauty to behold. 

If only … Papyrus shook his head, and even though he shouldn’t, his eyes continued to follow Red until the other could no longer be seen. Only then did he resume his task as feelings of envy and sorrow grabbed at his soul. 

A commoner and a Queen? It was impossible. Papyrus knew this, and yet he fell anyway. Their worlds were just too far apart. 

And as of late, Red was avoiding him like a plague. As sad as that made him, it was only proper and right. He was becoming too greedy. He was just a mere servant even if he’s soul ached. 

He could only let out a sigh and hoped to see the day Red smiles at him once more. 


	3. Thunder. Cry. Warm.

The sound of thunder above dark ominous clouds along with gusts of wind and heavy rain drowned out his cries. Knelt on cold wet ground, arms holding onto his partner bereft of warmth he yearned to feel again. 

He screamed and screamed, voice usually so loud was quiet in comparison to the howling of nature around him. 

He shouldn’t have made him go. He should’ve stopped him. 

“I’m sorry Red! I’m sorry! Come back! I’m sorry!” 

He cried and cried. 

If only.


	4. Solar Eclipse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a shout-out to my sun and moon gods AU? XD

They were going to meet for the first time in the years they became … friends? Papyrus supposed that’s what they were considering the personal things they shared to each other. And it was all because his familiar, a large white tiger with deep blue eyes named Brutus, decided to deliver his letter to the wrong person. 

In fact, it wasn’t quite a letter. It was a scroll to which his brother Sans, the Wind God, advised him to write his feelings to. His frustrations, happiness and sorrows, of his days and wishes; anything that came to mind. Each scroll were different, though that’s not to say any of them were of little importance than the next. A journal of sorts. 

So to Papyrus’ surprise, he had received a message the very next day. Embarrassment as well as amusement surfaced and swelled inside of him when the rather crude language used, written in neat and delicate calligraphy, explained how his familiar fought the other’s own before obtaining the scroll. 

Though more than that, the message continued on of criticisms how his day went as written in his scroll. How the other God hated tea, what the point of drawing was, and things of the sort. 

It piqued Papyrus interest, and he wanted to more about this God. So he wrote to the other, telling him of his name and wondering if they could talk some more by writing to each other. 

The Moon God actually expected a rejection, but he was taken aback by the more-or-less positive response. ‘I suppose we could since I’m bored’, it said, making Papyrus chuckle. 

And now, years later, after finding out Red was the Sun God, which saddened him that they couldn’t meet as often, they were finally going to see each other for the first time. 

Papyrus was taken out of his stupor when he heard the deep and yet soft questioning voice. 

“Papyrus?” 

The tall skeleton turned out, eye sockets widening as his cheeks coloured at sight of Red. 

Orange and yellow hues with intricate embroidery and designs littered the royal red dress. Papyrus could truly see how Red was the Sun God, radiating a strong presence and aura, of bright red eye lights that reminded him of passionate flames that refused to extinguish. The phoenix was certainly a familiar fitting for Red.  

“Beautiful,” he couldn’t help but utter, causing Red’s face to darken much like the garments he wore. 

“S-Shut up.” 

Papyrus definitely felt that it was a start of something that could become more. 


	5. Gang. Injured.

Red clicked his tongue. Being surrounded and his men down for the count, and there were still at least four more standing and ready to fight. Well, Red was ready to keel over. 

The injuries he sustained took a lot out of him. He hated to admit it, but there was no way he could beat them. 

A monster with a steel pipe, the metal dragged along the cement as he neared, smirked at him. “Keke, this is what you get punk.” 

 _D-Damn it._  

Red shut his eyes tight when the weapon was lifted and prepared himself for the pain. 

_“Ghh!”_

He heard the loud smack, the pipe hitting the ground, and a loud thud that made Red confused and peeked. 

A tall skeleton, with a pristine uniform that spoke volumes of the other’s prestige, of elites that commonly would never bother to intervene in a gang fight, just punched another monster. 

“Excuse me. But it is very rude and unfair to attack a fellow monster when they’re clearly incapable of doing so!” 

 _Huh?_  More confusion whirled inside of him, unable to comprehend the scene unfolding before him. 

“You bastard!” 

The tall skeleton looked affronted. “How crude. That is very impolite sir.” 

The three delinquent monster that stood growled and readied themselves to lunge at him. 

Red shouted, “Get away you idio—” 

He got interrupted when bones, tall and wide, emerged from the ground, effectively hitting the attackers’ stomachs. They lay prone on the ground, and more bones were summoned to pin them down by their clothes. 

Red could only gape in shock at what just transpired. 

 _Who is this guy?_  

As if to answer his question, the tall skeleton finally turned to him and smiled brightly. “Of course you’d get involve with such an rowdy crowd, Red.”

Red blinked in surprise. “How do …” the short skeleton thought about it more before it clicked, and he couldn’t help but shout despite the hoarseness of his voice.  _“Papyrus?!”_

Papyrus’ smile became more ecstatic than before. “I’m overjoyed you remembered me Red!” 

Of course he would. Even though they hadn’t seen each other in years, how would Red ever forget his childhood friend? 


	6. Royalty. Forced Marriage. One-sided. Jealousy. Secret Affair. Caught.

Even though the marriage was arranged, forced by their parents, he loved him. 

He loved him with all his might, and still, his feelings weren’t enough. 

Tears welled up in his sockets, threatening to fall as his body trembled. Anger and sadness welled up inside of like a dam just waiting to burst. 

_Why … Why him?!_

Stretch never understood why Red chose such a  _disgrace!_  

They were going to be the next rulers of their kingdom! Instead, Red … 

Stretch ground his teeth, hands clenched tightly at his sides. He was unable to take it anymore when he saw them share a kiss and barged into the room. 

“S-Stretch!” Red’s eye sockets were wide, but despite his small body, placed himself in front of Papyrus. 

Dark orange magic flared from Stretch’s eye socket, triggering Papyrus to do the same with a lighter hue. 

“Stret—”

_“Shut up!”_

Red jumped, and took a step back out of wariness, never having seen the other in such a state. 

“I loved you!” Tears finally spilled and slid down his cheeks. His smile was forced and almost deranged, but his eyes told otherwise;  _despair_. 

“I  _loved_ you, Red.” 

Red frowned and shook his head. “I-I,” he swallowed to try again and looked his fiancé head on. “I’ve only ever thought of you as my best friend, Stretch. Nothing more … I’m sorry.” 

“…. Haha … Hahahaha … Sorry? Is that all you can say?” Red chose Papyrus over him. He chose a  _commoner_ over him. 

Like hell he was just going to accept it!

“I’ll kill you, you womanizing fuck! How dare you seduce my fiancé!” Insurmountable magic swirled around him as the furnitures around broke under its pressure.

“Stretch!  _Stop!_ You’ll kill yourself!” But Red’s voice couldn’t reach him. He desperately turned to Papyrus. “Paps, he’s—” 

“I know.” 

Papyrus summoned bone structures to create a shielded pathway for Red to escape. “Go and get help. I’ll keep him company since I’m the one he wants.” 

Seeing his lover hesitate, Papyrus smiled and assured him. “I’m not going to kill him nor will I die.” 

Papyrus leaned forward to kiss Red for a brief moment. 

“We’ll save him.” 

“Right.” Red grinned. He believed and trusted his partner. 

But just before he completely left, he said, “You have my permission to knock some sense back into that idiot.” 

Papyrus could only smile before he prepared himself for a difficult fight. 

 _“I’ll kill you!”_ Stretch roared, his magic bursting out and moving around him as if he was the eye in a hurricane. 

_I don’t think so._


	7. Royalty. Forced Marriage. One-sided. Jealousy. Secret Affair. Caught. (Drabble Compliant Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I caved in to the anon that wanted Stretch to at least be happy. :3
> 
> But to be honest, it could just be an alternate ending and people are free to use their imagination for an another end for the drabble. :)

When Stretch woke, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his room. When did he get there? 

Attempting to sit up, he winced at the shot of pain and ache in his bones. 

The noise he made alerted the people in the room, and the next thing he knew, he was being tackled into a hug by a sobbing Red. 

“Stretch! You’re awake, thank stars.” 

Stretch did his best to ignore the pain, smiling awkwardly as he patted Red on the back. 

Once he did so; however, Red pulled back and smacked him in the face. 

“Ow!” 

“You deserve that you asshole! Do you know how scared I was?! I almost lost my best friend!” 

 _Best friend_. 

Stretch bore the look of defeat as past events came back to him.  _Right. I’m just the best friend._  

Seeing the frown, Red sighed. “Look, Stre—” 

“Where is your …” Stretch looked around, only finding the nurse Red had been talking to earlier. 

“Papyrus is in the recovery room.” 

Stretch panicked. “D-Did I hurt him badly?” 

The tall skeleton relaxed when Red shook his head. “He’s hurt, but no permanent damage. He’ll recover.” 

“Good … That’s good.” 

Silence hovered over them until Red took Stretch’s hand to grab his attention. 

“I really didn’t know you felt about me that way. If you did, I never would have agreed with the marriage.” 

“Ouch, Red. Way to beat down a fallen man.” 

Red couldn’t help but smile for a moment, only to frown the next. “I love you like a brother Stretch. And I’m truly sorry for hurting you.” 

Stretch shook head. “No … I’m sorry for  _blowing_ it out of proportions.” He smiled when he saw Red giggle at the pun. “But while I did love you more than a friend should, it wasn’t right for me to force my feelings onto you.” 

Stretch allowed himself a moment to strengthen his resolve before looking to his best friend. “That Papyrus is treating you right?” 

“Yeah.” Red’s cheeks flushed. “He’s the sweetest.” 

Stretch exhaled through his nose and let out a defeated yet gentle smile. “If that guy ever hurt you, I’m going to beat him up.” 

“You already did.” 

“Well, I’m just going to beat him up even more.” 

They grinned and laughed, feeling the atmosphere lighten and their bond strengthen. 

“Then I’m going to do the same to whoever catch your interest.” 

Stretch simply laughed even harder. “Deal.” 


	8. Shame. Blushing. Flower.

Shame filled his core as he was presented with a bouquet of beautifully fully-bloomed flowers: red roses, red and white carnations, and red and yellow tulips. The arrangement was eye catching and its liveliness truly represented the one giving the gift.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Red!”

Red wanted to shield his eyes at the bright smile directed him. Shit. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He didn’t care for the event, but then again, he never had a partner to celebrate it with before. Feeling more and more shameful, Red couldn’t look at Papyrus in the face. “Oh … Um,” Red wished the ground swallowed him up.

Papyrus smiled kindly at Red. He knew his lover wasn’t one to care for such an event, but that was exactly why he wanted to give Red a present. Papyrus never expected anything in return.

“I know, Red. It’s okay.”

Red slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

“I just wanted to give this to you.” Papyrus chuckled. “Actually, if I was richer, I want to shower you with gifts every day, but I don’t think you’d like it.”

“Fuck no. I’d feel indebted to you.” The honest response only made Papyrus smile wider and presented the bouquet again.

Red slowly took it, cradling the large present with care. Stars, Red was sure to be blushing by hot his face suddenly felt. So he used the flowers to cover it. “T-Thanks.”

Well, seeing such a reaction now, “I changed my mind.”

“Huh?” Red eye lights peered out from the top of the bouquet.

“There is something I want.”

“Oh? What is it?” If it was something Red can give him then he was more than willing—

“I want you to wear  _that_.”

—Okay, maybe not.

“What?! No way!”

“Oh … Okay.”

Seeing the crestfallen that now graced Papyrus’ features, in addition to the gift his lover had bought for him, what choice did Red really have?

Red could only sigh, resigned to his fate as he groaned, “Fine.”

The sad expression quickly disappeared; replaced with an excited one that Red couldn’t help but feel a bit cheated with the act. Then again, it wasn’t like he losing anything … other than his dignity and pride. But only Papyrus was allowed to see him in such a state anyway.

Red exhaled through his nose, looking back at the flowers with a soft smile.

He didn’t really mind. 


	9. Bara. Small. Locked Up

Seated with his knees bent for his arms to encircle, he leaned forward to prop his head onto it. Then, it wasn’t long before the tears came sliding down his cheekbones.

“Oh here we go again.” Red rolled his eye lights and crossed his arms. “For a big guy, you’re such a wuss.”

Though he felt affronted by the remark, Papyrus couldn’t help but honestly say, “B-Because I’m scared. A-Aren’t you?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because!” The tall skeleton couldn’t stop himself from shouting. He didn’t understand why the other could be so calm!

They were ambushed and caught by the humans. Then, they were sedated so that they’d be unable to use their magic. Thrown and locked up in separate metal cages, how could he not worry?! How could not fear?!

Papyrus may be optimistic and a pacifist, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew what humans were capable of. He knew that there were bad people just as there could be bad monsters. And he was scared of them.

These were humans who didn’t shed empathy nor sympathy towards their kind. These were humans who can hurt others and  _smile_.

“Because they …”  _They can kill us._  He couldn’t completely say, but he knew that Red understood.

Red huffed. “Won’t be the first time someone tried to kill me.” The small skeleton leaned back, “Anyway, since you’re gonna be awake and be a crybaby, wake me up if they come, ya?”

Papyrus looked at the other across from him in disbelief.  _How? How can Red be so relaxed?_  He really didn’t understand, so he couldn’t help but ask. “How?”

“Huh?”

“How are you … so strong?”

Red snickered, amused by the choice of words. “Strong? That’s a good one. You should tell that to my brother about me next time, kay? His reaction is gonna be priceless.”

“I-I’m serious!”

Red widely grinned, causing Papyrus to feel exasperation; already knowing what was going to happen. “Oh. I didn’t know Papyrus was just an alias.”

“Red—”

“Does Sans also have an alias, Serious?”

“No!”

Red whistled. “You serious, Serious? Seriously?”

Papyrus mouth twitched, trying not to smile but to no avail. “You’re insufferable.”

The small skeleton gasped, hands hovering over his open mouth to add dramatic emphasis to his action. “To think that you’d uncover my actual name. I should have taken you seriously.” He looked to the side, his expression changing to worry before looking back determinedly at Papyrus. His voice desperate and hesitant, as if he were a damsel in distress. “I-I’ll do whatever you want. Just please, don’t tell my brother that I’m  _insufferable_.”

The overdramatic flare of it all made Papyrus crack a genuine guffaw. Oh stars. So this was where Fell got all his sass from? It was so good.

Red grinned. “That’s better. I’ve about had it with you and your crying.”

Papyrus smiled despite the rude remark. There was only good intention behind it. “Nyehehe. Thank you … Insufferable.”

That got the small skeleton to chuckle. “It’s nothing, Serious.”

A comfortable and content silence filled the room, easing the tension immensely from before.

Then, Red spoke. “Papyrus.”

“Yes?”

“We’ll be fine.”

Deep reds met with bright oranges, relaying the sincere assurance of his words.

“Just trust me.”

Papyrus didn’t even need to think about it. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so had fun with this XD


	10. Flowers. Perfume. Chocolate.

His dating manual told of the essentials in wooing and presenting gifts to his partner of interest. As such,

Step one: Put on nice clothes to match the occasion.

As such, he wore his  _best_  clothes, which was of course, his ‘secret style’: a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads “Cool Dude” with basketballs on his shoulders, small shorts with buttons, gloves with a striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers. Going above and beyond from nice to best clothes, Papyrus was pleased with himself. It will be the best date! One must always aim to be the best after all!

Step two: Fragrance is a critical part of dating as it can boost one’s attractiveness.   
Caution: Too much or a misuse of a good thing can be disastrous.   
Solution: By determining the correct placement, quantity, and application, as well as picking a good scent, one can easily enhance your dating experience in a positive way.

So he sprayed perfume, one of Mettaton’s MTT-Brand products called “Hot”, on his wrists and dabbed it gently on the sides of his neck.

Easily getting that done, Papyrus was very confident that his date was sure to go swimmingly.

Finally, onto the last step.

Step three: Pick up a small gift for your date as a pleasant surprise. Try bringing a bouquet of flowers or a small box of chocolates.

Why choose between one, when he can get his partner both!

On his bed laid a bouquet of red roses,  _and_  a box of heart-shaped chocolates.

Papyrus nodded, checking it off of his mental list. He had planned and prepared beforehand. Only the best things for his date!

After doing a onceover, making sure he didn’t forget anything, Papyrus headed out to pick up his partner.

It was going to be the best date ever!

* * *

The first thing he was greeted with upon opening his door was soft, crimson reds.

Red looked at the bouquet of roses thrusted to his face, before gingerly taking it in his arm. Then, a box of, by the looks of it, chocolates was showcased the same way for him to take. With his free hand, he slowly took it.

Receiving said gifts, the small skeleton found himself at a loss. The

He wasn’t much of a fan of flowers. Stars know that they’d wither under his care, but he could still keep it and  _try_ to take care of it. As for the sweets … Should he tell Papyrus that he doesn’t eat chocolate? Not much of a sweet-tooth like Honey and Blue. He preferred the spicier variety in food.

But seeing Papyrus look at him with such expectancy, Red can’t find it in himself to refuse.

“Thanks Paps.”

“Nyehehe! It was no problem, Red. I’m ecstatic that you love them.”

Red quickly used his magic to teleport the items in his room, and moved forward to close the door. “You look … really prepared for today.” He started, eyeing the basketballs on the other’s shoulders, because what the fuck? The small skeleton really didn’t know what to say.

Red himself simply wore a black turtleneck, forgoing his fur-hooded jacket, and his shorts and sneakers. Compared to Papyrus’ attire …

Papyrus smiled brightly.  _Wowie! A genuine compliment! I have to up my game too._  “Of course! The very best for what’s going to be the best date ever!”

 _The best date huh._ Red couldn’t help himself from smiling as he looked at Papyrus.

He didn’t know what made the tall skeleton dedicate to proving himself of his affections towards him. But after two years of sincere advances, they were finally together. And this was going to be their first date.

Red chuckled. He didn’t care that his partner dressed strangely when there were only the best intentions behind it. The date was going them having a good time, and that’s what really mattered.

He reached for Papyrus’ hand to intertwine with his own. “It’s going to be the best.”

And Papyrus’ soul swelled; he knew that he already got the best. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wikihow.com/Apply-Perfume-for-a-Date as ref for step 2.


	11. Beta/Alpha/Omega. Possessivity.

Back from work, Red sighed in relief that he was finally home. He didn’t have to deal with any more scumbags for yet another day.

“Paps?”

Silence answered back to him, causing him to raise a brow. His mate should’ve been home at this time, but he didn’t hear the usual cling clanging of pots and pans nor the whistling of broken and questionable tunes.

_Is he not home yet?_

Heading towards the living room, he spotted a pair of feet hanging by the arm rest of the couch. A smile made its way to his face when he saw Papyrus asleep. It; however, abruptly changed into a frown.

Standing in front of Papyrus’ face, Red leaned forward and lightly traced against the darkening rim of the other’s eye socket. His heart couldn’t help but tighten at the sight of them. The sign for lack of sleep, and no doubt from overworking as well.

Papyrus has always been so sweet, so gentle, and so kind. Red wished he could do more to ease his partner’s stress.

He kissed Papyrus’ forehead, then to his cheekbones and mouth.

His light caused Papyrus to rouse from his slumber, making Red murmur a soft apology, not meaning to wake him up.

“S'okay. Welcome home.” Papyrus kissed him just a little longer. Then, slowly sat up. Stretching and cracking the aches in his bones. Red inwardly winced as his guilt swelled.

Papyrus has always been keen and quick to pick up on his mate’s moods, so when he looked to Red, he smiled and beckoned for the latter to sit on his lap for a cuddle.

Red did so without a hint of embarrassment. He was used to their closeness, and always greedily took what Papyrus gave.

Upon comfortably situating themselves, Papyrus began, “You know, I saw a beta and an alpha try to court an omega today.” He chuckled, “And I got reminded of the days when you decided to court me.”

Red continued to listen with a smile, remembering the fond memories.

“I admit, I was confused by the whole thing initially. Never have I heard of an omega trying to court a beta.”

Red scoffed. “Who says only alphas and betas were allowed to court?” He placed his hands onto Papyrus’, enjoying their difference in size as he played with the other’s fingers. “… You were very handsome.” Red couldn’t help but blush when he said it, but he still continued. “I wanted to get to know you more because you were always so gung ho and cheerful all the damn time. It’s a good thing though!” He added hurrily, not wanting to hurt his mate’s feelings.

Papyrus clutched his hands to reassure that it was fine. So Red continued again. “Then, after I  _mustard_  up the courage to talk and get to know you,” Red grinned when he heard Papyrus groan a bit. “I found a sweet and nice, and gentle monster. I’d have to blind to not see that you’re such an amazing find!”

Papyrus’ cheekbones coloured at the praise, his soul swelling from the sincere affection. While he had been known to self-boast about how amazing he was, hearing it from others always made him feel embarrassed.

“I wanted to be with you… And, er, well, I was nervous and worried all that time trying to court you. Because I didn’t know if you’d even like me that way.”

Papyrus hummed, “To be honest, I didn’t know either at the time. In fact, Sans commented about how I would perk up whenever I saw you, and how much I’ve been spending time with you.”

“Took you long enough to notice.”

“Nyehehe, well, I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.” Papyrus pulled with him as he leaned back on the couch to snuggle with his mate.

Red snorted. “As if!”


	12. Cornering. Smol Omega. Flirting/Catcalling. Nervous.

As an omega, he’d been flirted and catcalled many times. And he ignored them each and every time. But there were always some courageous ones—aggressive ones—that wouldn’t take no for an answer.

He could feel himself starting to sweat, his hands clenching in his pockets from nervousness. But Red kept his expression hostile and growled.

Omegas may be weaker than alphas physically, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Just an omega, and you actually dare to say no to us?”

“Fuck off, dickhead. ’M not interested in scumbags.” Red sneered. There always idiots like these. One he could handle, but four is a bit much for him.  
One of them whistled. “You got a mouth on you.”   
Another scoffed, squaring his shoulders and rearing to advance. “He’s just bitch that needs to be taught a lesson.”

Red’s panic shot when he heard he threat. His biological instinct was forcing him to cower and become submissive; even going as far for his brain to supply apologizing to them.

But  _fuck that._

He ain’t no goddamn pussy. His teeth weren’t sharp for nothing.

The small skeleton readied himself to fight and take flight. He wasn’t going to defeat all of them, but he may injure one or two to be able to escape.

But just as they were going to start their ‘lesson’, they startled to hear a siren go off. A couple of the alphas cursed. If the police got involved, they were going to be in deep shit. “Tch, let’s go.”

Red continued to glare at them until they were out of his line of sight. Then, he found himself leaning back and sagging against the wall. His legs had been threatening to give out.

The sound of the siren was still present, and then he saw a tall skeleton monster come out from the corner, holding up a phone.

‘Beep’

The siren stopped.

 _Ah, so it’s like that._  Red the newcomer head towards him worriedly.

“Are you okay? Did they manage to hurt you?”

Red shook his head. “Nah. You made it in time.”

At that, Papyrus sighed in relief. Then proceeded to bent down and carry the small skeleton up. The latter reciprocated with wrapping his short arms around Papyrus’ neck, then pecking his partner’s mouth. “Thanks for that sweetheart.”

“It was very lucky that I managed to see it. Otherwise, I’d be waiting like an idiot at our meeting spot, while you would’ve been …”

“Didn’t happen. Don’t think about it.”

Papyrus took a breath. “Right.” He kissed Red for assurance. “You’re safe and sound.” Then he kissed him again, a little bit longer than before. “So glad they didn’t hurt you.”

Understanding the underlying message, Red snickered. Looks like his usually gentle and kind-hearted lover was jealous and actually wanted to harm but can’t. “Heh, you’re so sexy when you’re trying to restrain yourself.” Red grinned. “Can’t wait til we get home.”

Papyrus’ cheeks flushed at the insinuation. “Red, behave yourself!”


	13. Sweet. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { } = music

The music blared in his room, as Red continued to work on his project whilst eating sweets on the side to fuel his brain. 

The skeleton wasn’t really paying attention to the music. ironically, he had long tuned out and focus on his task at hand. He didn’t even know nor care what was playing anymore. 

But someone else did. 

Papyrus burst in, having already knocked and gaining no response. 

{Pain without love  
Pain, I can’t get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
‘Cause I’d rather feel pain than nothing at all}

Hearing the song, Papyrus raised a brow. Didn’t most say that the music one listens to was because the individual themselves resonate with the song? So does his lover … Like pain? And for it to be … rough? Papyrus’ cheekbones flushed at the indication, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. 

{You’re sick of feeling numb  
You’re not the only one  
I’ll take you by the hand  
And I’ll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn’t work  
Trust me, and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you’ll understand}

The next verse made the tall skeleton’s soul squeeze. Is this what his lover was feeling?! Such a sad and depressing song! He must turn it off this instant. 

Thus, he marched over to do so. 

Once he did, Red’s concentration snapped back to reality. He was surprised that Papyrus was suddenly there. “Oh? Hey Paps.”

Red was caught off-guard when he was suddenly raised by the other and was tightly embraced. He let out a noise of surprise. “Wha-” 

“I’m sorry for not understand you all this time. I, the great Papyrus, swear to do a better job.” 

Red was no doubt hell of confused. What the heck was his cinnamon roll spouting about? 

The small skeleton couldn’t help but sigh and simply returned to the embrace. “Sure sweetheart.”  _Whatever makes you happy._  

Given the chance to prove himself, Papyrus brightened and did not waste anymore time. With Red in his embrace, he proceeded to carry his lover to their bedroom. “Thank you, Red. I shall prove it to you now! Ah, but even if you like pain, I don’t think I can ever make myself hurt you.  _However_ , I, Papyrus, will do my utmost best in being rough as you like it!” 

Red stared at him blankly, his brain was still processing what was being said and happening. He ended up saying, “Huh?”

“I’ve heard that what people listen to similar to what they’re feeling or imagining as of that moment. And rest assured, I got your message very loud and clear. That’s why, leave everything to me, my love!”

And as Papyrus opened their bedroom door, and proceeded to throw Red on the bed to execute his ‘roughness’, followed by being kissed with tongue, Red couldn’t help but scream in his head,  _Just what fucking song did Paps hear play?!_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear people relate music to their mood most of the time. I personally ‘listen’ to background music just for noise in background when I work. So I don’t tune in nor care, and has nothing to do with mood. XD I just thought it would be funny mixing those two ideas.


	14. Blanket. Die.

He held the blanket tightly in his hands, his gaze wary as he was filled with apprehension watching the horror before him. 

“Why is she going there?  _Why is she going there?!_  Is she  _stupid?_  Holy fuck, Paps!  _Paps_ , she’s gonna die if she–hide bitch!  _Hide!”_  

Papyrus wanted to chuckle as he looked to Red who was emotionally invested in seeing the protagonist of the movie live. 

The tall skeleton suddenly felt sinister. Should he tell Red that she doesn’t? He wondered which would be crueler. 

Red’s breath hitched, the blanket being pulled up with one hand, while the other clutched onto Papyrus’ arm. “The killer is fucking there. I just know it. Oh fuck, is she gonna die? Paps, Paps, the killer is there! The killer, Paps!” Red was screaming incoherently after, watching the scene with wide eyes as he further burrowed himself into the tall skeleton’s side. 

… Papyrus decided not to say anything. This was just too funny.


	15. Cherries. Poison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T-M for the mature implication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho the other skeles will be present for this story, they are not the focus, hence, won’t really speak. They’re just there for fillers. :)

This was the best idea Red and Sans came up with. With every-skeleton invited and present: Stretch, Blue, Fell, and Papyrus, they decided to play a simple game called “Pick your poison”. 

Everyone takes a vote and the odd ones out are crowned ‘losers’, receiving the punishment of taking a shot. Genius, isn’t it. 

They were all adults and legal, so there wasn’t any problem. But what puts the cherry on top, was that it the NSFW version. 

Red snickered.  _Oh this was going to be fun_. He could just imagine how much will be revealed by just playing a couple of rounds. 

The first round starts: Would you rather:

A. [have your search history publish in the undernet] or B. [make your own sex tape and give copies away for holidays]

Red was beside himself. It was already so good! He looked to his lover, who was already flushed. Then saw the furrowing of brows as Papyrus really pondered which he poison he would take. 

Personally, Red chose A. Not as if he had much to hide. While B was kinky as fuck, he actually took his lover into consideration and believed that the latter would like their bedroom activities to be kept in private … Even though he didn’t really mind making a sex tape. 

“All right,” Sans announced, becoming the host for the game. “Reveal you cards.” 

When the others revealed their letters, all turned to look at Papyrus in surprise. Everyone else had picked A,  _except_  Papyrus. 

The tall skeleton became nervous and embarrassed by the sudden attention on him. 

“Er, um, I guess I’ll take a shot then.” 

“H-Hold up,” Sans interjected, as he was probably the most baffled of them all. He’d  _never_  expect his brother to choose that card. “A-Are you serious, Paps?” 

The colouring of Papyrus’ face became darker. Then, he glanced to Red as he nervously explained. “Ah, well, I thought that R-Red would prefer that than … having his search history … published?” His voice became quieter and softer. Not at all understanding himself why he chose it now. 

On the other hand, Red’s cheeks coloured as he ended up laughing. “Aww, thanks for considering me in your choice sweetheart. I certainly don’t mind doing that instead.” He blew his partner a kiss, easing Papyrus’ tension as the latter chuckled. 

Damn, who knew that Papyrus had it in him. 

Many opinions towards Papyrus was drastically changed that night; whether for better or for the worse, who’s to say. And let’s face it, Red was the true winner of that game–his screaming and moans said otherwise. 


	16. Wind. Tears.

His face became tear-streaked with the wind continuing to blow over it. It was as if it was his lover himself that became the wind, and gently dries his tears. 

Red couldn’t stop the broken laugh that came out from the thought. Warm wetness beginning to form again as his soul ached at the sight before him. 

Even in death, his lover was still so gentle to him. 

“Hehe, sorry bout that, hun. I know that you don’t like seeing me cry.” Red wiped his face with an arm. A small smile decorated his features. “And don’t worry yourself silly up there, Paps. My bro and I, even Stretch and Blue, we’ll all take care of Sans.” 

He placed his hands in his pockets, and sighed softly. “I’ll be … I’ll be fine too.” Red smiled as if Papyrus was really there and he was truly reassuring his worrywart lover. “… But I sure as well miss ya.” 


	17. Sun God. Moon God. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m also going to shamelessly link to the art for it as well as the drabble.
> 
> Art: https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/162673321277/for-this-anon-hello-ʖ-still-taking 
> 
> Drabble: https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/164617318457/solar-eclipse

Even though they could rarely meet, it didn’t mean that their love for each had lessen one bit. In fact, it only became stronger as the years went. 

Each meeting became a treasured memory. 

Each letter sent to each other were kept and even catalogued. 

But of course not all is perfect. 

At times they argue, and even give the other a cold shoulder. 

But each and every time they were allowed to meet, they never missed the chance. 

The fight would seem so insignificant in comparison, and both gods can’t help but laugh about it in the end. 

Then, after ten thousands of years, they met on a solar eclipse once more. 

“Hey hun,” they shared a kiss as Red leaned against his lover’s chest and sighed. “Missed you as always.” 

Papyrus laughed softly, taking Red’s hand to intertwine with his own while his arm wrapped around the other’s waist. “I missed you too … And there’s been something I’ve been wanting to ask of you. I’ve been waiting to meet you in person to do it.” 

Red looked up curiously, a quirk of a brow. “Oh?” 

Papyrus didn’t bother to separate them when he summoned forth a ‘Sun’ flower and a ‘Moon’ flower that slowly fused to transform to a pair of rings. 

Red’s eyes dilated, his mouth opened in surprise before he swiftly turned his head to look at his lover who smiled. 

“Red, I’ve meaning to ask, will you marry me?” 

The Sun god looked back to the pair of hovering rings. They were gorgeous. The white gold band had round diamonds adorning its ends, trailing along with the gold as the three bright rubies with a topaz on each side settled in the middle. 

Unbidden tears began to trickle down his cheeks. His shaky hand reaching for both of them. Then, he looked to Papyrus, who still continued to smile, patiently waiting for his answer. 

“O-Of course I will! There’s no need to question it!” 

Papyrus chuckled, kissing Red’s forehead as the latter put the ring on his finger. The tall skeleton returned the gesture, adorning Red’s finger with the ring. Then, he wiped away the tears before kissing each other. 

“I-I love you so much Paps.” 

“Nyehe, I know Red. I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the design of the rings: https://mobile.caratlane.com/product/jewellery/graceful-tri-line-ring-jr03926-wgp9rs.html 
> 
> Cuz I don’t think I could describe it well enough. ^^”) I tried. 
> 
> Cheesy? of course! XD But hey, finally married these two~~ (^^


	18. School. Bullies. Omega.

“Hey dweeb,” 

“Oh, hello David! What can I–” A heavy box filled with countless of documents was given to him without preamble. 

“Put that in the teacher’s room. Oh, and sort them out while you’re at it.” 

“O-Oh sure! I–”

“Sweet. We’ll go then. We have more important stuff to do.” 

“Oh, s-see you!” 

Red sneered, watching the scene from afar. Those alpha fucks always threw their weight around in which he never understood. His own brother was an alpha, and sure he could be bossy, but he wasn’t such an asshat like those scumbags. 

The small skeleton’s gaze never left the tall beta, who looked to be struggling in closing his locker since he was carrying the box with both hands. He can’t stand to watch it anymore. 

So Red marched towards the troubled monster and helpfully closed it for him. 

“Oh, wowie. Thank you for that! Um …” 

“Red.” 

The tall skeleton brightened. “Thank you Red! I’m Papyrus.” 

Seeing the other still so cheerful somehow grated on his nerves. “Why aren’t you fighting back.” 

Papyrus was startled. Determining that Red has seen the whole thing, he let out a wry smile as he shook his head. “Using violence is not the way to–” 

 _“Fuck that!_  If you don’t, those fucks are gonna keep messin’ with ya.”  

Papyrus blinked. Red was really angry, and tall skeleton couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. “Thank you Red. For being angry on my behalf.” Even though he was just a mere beta like any other, and a complete stranger, Red got angry for him. 

Red scoffed. “You’re just a goody two-shoes.” Then, he looked at Papyrus up and down. “You look pretty strong too.” 

Papyrus’ cheeks flushed at the compliment and chuckled. “I do training for self-defense.”

“Hmm, not bad.” Red smirked. “All right, I’ve decided to help ya out.”

“… You’re not going to go and fight them are you?” Papyrus really didn’t want Red to get involved, let alone do something that may hurt his new friend!

Red waved a hand in nonchalance. “Nah. I was just gonna tell my bro about it and let him handle it. I’m an omega, so this is up to alphas to figure out.” 

Papyrus didn’t know if he should be relieved or not. 

“But enough about that, sweetheart–”

“Nyeh?! S-Swee–” 

“How ‘bout I help you with your errand so that you can finish fast, and we go on a date, yeah?” 

Papyrus was flustered by the quick advances. “D-Date? B-But I–” 

“Am I not attractive to you? Not your type?” 

“Y-You’re very handsome! A-And cute!” Papyrus answered impulsively when he saw the small skeleton deflate. But after realizing what he said, his brain turned into mush.  _So embarrassing!_

Red was stunned, not really expecting an answer. He snickered, gaining more leverage and confidence. “So it’s a date then.” 

“R-Red, I–” 

“Come on! Let’s get to the teacher’s office and finish up!” 

Seeing the excitement in Red’s eyes along with the cute and bright smile … Papyrus didn’t have the heart to refuse any longer. 

He was a pushy and fast-paced omega, but Papyrus didn’t mind it all one bit. 

“Slow down, Red. I  _am_ carrying something heavy after all.” 

“Ugh, fiiiiine.” 


	19. Soulmates. Doves.

He’d seen many doves in weddings for they symbolized lifetime love. Monogamous animals they are. One can’t help envy at the simplicity of their own relation in comparison to most species. 

 _One day,_  He thought to himself, as he clapped for the married couple all the while watching the pair of doves fly away.  _I’ll meet the one whose meant for me too._  

* * *

Soulmates were a dream everyone wished to achieve as it meant their destined partner existed just for them. However, finding one’s soulmate was the same as getting a needle from a haystack. 

It was such a rarity that many had lost hope in even bothering to find, let alone save themselves for their special ones. 

And Papyrus, in his twenty-five years of living, still believed that he’ll meet his special one day. Even though many around him were cynical at the prospect. 

But they exist! Just like his friends Undyne and Alphys! They were lucky to have found each other, and seeing how happy they were made Papyrus feel that the wait, however long it may be, was worth it. 

The warmth he long to feel. 

It was said that one’s temperature becomes hotter the nearer their partner’s were. 

All Papyrus felt was sheer coldness he had grown used to bear. Still, he waited. He wanted to know. He wanted to experience the extraordinary feeling he’s been told so much about–‘warm’, ‘hot’–his temperature rising as if he was boiling water. 

He continued to wait for the day it happens. Even if he’s grown very old, he believed that he would still wait no matter what. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to Papyrus, he would meet his partner in the most unfavourable circumstances. 

The tall skeleton walked along the sidewalk with a bag of groceries in tow as he headed home. 

It was subtle at first, making Papyrus confused when he felt the usual numbness from the sheer cold body temperature he had began to sting. He didn’t think much of it until he noticed that as more minutes passed, the intensity of the pain increased tremendously that it rattled his bones. It made him gasped, finding it all of a sudden hard to breathe when his entire body ached– _burned_. 

His eyes widened. Burned? Does this mean–

Not a moment after, something had landed on him. The impact made both parties involved shout in pain. 

They felt like they were on  _fire_. As if they’re bodies were being  _seared_ by a blow torch. 

Papyrus managed to open a teary eye. He was crying just like the trembling body on top of him. 

_I-Is this m-my soulmate?_

It was a short skeleton monster who reminded him of his brother’s physique. He watched as the other tried to lift their head and open their eyes. 

And bright reds met dark orange ones. 

 _Oh._  

Then, he heard sirens and loud footsteps. “The thief has an accomplice!” 

And not a minute later, a cop came towards them, and bellowed,  “Don’t move! You’re both under arrest!” 

_…O-Oh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I saw the temperature soulmate thing, it got me thinking about feeling like having a frostbite and then since temperature would rise, that shits gonna burn! XD
> 
> Not much sweating over here. Just pain. :) Cuz frostbites sucks mixed with hot water. :’)


	20. Kid. Comfort. Abandoned.

His tears continued to slide down his cheeks, sniffling softly as he cautiously walked around in the woods. The soft crunching of snow and his hiccups were the only noises that could be heard, and small hands clutched tightly onto his baggy jacket near its collar. He wasn’t cold as the garment was fully zipped, but he shook regardless for he was alone and scared … but mostly alone.

He kept looking around for any signs of life, but all he saw were the tall intimidating pine trees and the seemingly endless field of untainted snow.

More large tears cropped up his sockets. His voice was both nasally and soft, “H-Hello?” He hiccuped, looking around. He tried again, a little louder that it cracked. “H-Hello? A-Anyone?”

The grip on his jacket tightened. His feet were tired, and he was hungry as well. If he was really alone in this forest …

_Crack._

The sound made him jump, turning around fast at the direction of the noise.

It was a but far, but he could he see someone walking by. Quickly, as to not lose the chance of finally meeting someone, he ran to them as fast as his short legs could manage.

He didn’t care if the stranger was dangerous. The point was that he wasn’t alone! There was hope!

“W-Wait! Plea-Aah!” He tripped over something hard, flinging his light body onto a pile of snow. His leg hurt from the impact—it hurt to move.

Knowing that the person must’ve already left, the little one began to sob loudly. His voice was muffled by the snow as his numbed hands curled into fists, bringing the snow with it.

All of a sudden, he felt large hands grab at his sides and proceeded to lift him up and out of the pile.

“Oh stars, are you okay?!”

When he was turned around, big red eye lights looked into empty sockets. It was a tall skeleton mosnter like him. There was someone. He wasn’t alone.

He wasn’t alone.

“Uu.”

Papyrus quirked a brow in question. “Uu?”

“Uuwaaaaahhh!!!”

The sudden bawling surprised Papyrus. He panicked as he became worried for the crying child. The little one’s face was a mess; ear-stricked and snot nosed. The child desperately clung onto Papyrus, planting his face on his shoulder. His crying slowly quieted with the tall skeleton patting and rubbing his back, cooing at him all the while.

“Is your family around little one?”

Papyrus heart ached when the latter shook their head. To have abandoned a child, how irresponsible!

Papyrus was filled with determination, deciding then to take the little one in. He moved the child back so he could ask him properly.

“If you’d like, may I become your family?”

The child’s eyes widened before his expression blossomed into glee and nodded his very fast. It made Papyrus ecstatic, chuckling at the response.

“Do you have a name?”

“R-Red.”

“Nice to meet you Red! I’m Papyrus, but you can call me Paps for short.”

Red giggled, calling out Papyrus’ name over and over again. And the tall skeleton’s heart melted. Really, how could anyone want to abandon such an adorable little monster? He truly couldn’t understand.

“I’ve just finished making rounds, so why don’t we both head home.”

_Home._

Red smiled brightly.

He was going home.


	21. Apocalypse. Radioactive. Underground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Rape, Blackmail for sexual favours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough! I was just recently watching Fallout 4 Lores on their vaults. :D
> 
> So I’m taking Vault 11′s possible story behind the whole thing. Though it deals with political infighting (that I’m quite good at), the very concept of electing a fellow dweller to be overseer was very interesting to me. :)
> 
> Tbh with you, I haven’t played the game, but I do know that it’s a post-apocalyptic setting of the now dilapidated world, due to a nuclear war. Then, the vaults were used as experiment projects under the pretense of shelters from the war.

When he heard his husband’s name become a nominated candidate for Overseer, the small skeleton was beyond livid. 

They  _promised._  They said that they were going to make sure to prevent it from happening. And yet!

Red watched in horror as his husband stood there amongst the other two nominees. He shouldn’t be there. This shouldn’t be happening! 

He looked to Gregory, the leader of the Justice Block. 

And he  _smirked._  

Red gritted his teeth, the absolute hatred burning deep within him. 

He’ll make sure they’ll regret toying with him. 

* * *

His husband looked at him with a tear-stained face as he stared in disbelief at his bloodied face. 

“Y-You confessed that y-you killed?!”

Red didn’t break away his gaze. He was determined on the path he set for himself. “Yes.”

Papyrus can’t believe it. His partner was so kind and gentle and sweet … There must be a reason! “W-Why Red?” 

The small skeleton took a deep breath, then recounted to Papyrus what really happened. 

When Papyrus heard the story, his eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and more tears were formed. “O-Oh my god. R-Red, all this time?” 

Red’s hands turned into fists, slowly nodding his head. 

“O-Oh my god.” Papyrus had a hard time swallowing the facts down. “They … They asked for your body in exchange?! They  _raped_  you?!” 

Gregory had promised to Red that in exchange for making sure Papyrus doesn’t get nominated as the candidate to become Overseer, Red must be willing to perform sexual relations with  _not_  just Gregory, but with the whole Justice block.

And this shocked the tall skeleton to his core. “You shouldn’t have done it!” Now that Red was a confessed killer, he became nominated and most likely to be elected Overseer. “What would I do without you?!”

“I’m sorry Paps. I had to. I love you so much. I can’t stand them making you Overseer.”

“A-And you think, I could handle it if it were you?!”

“Look, it’s okay. Things are going to be changing around here. I’m going to make big changes! This system was fucked up from the start, and I’m going to make sure that something like this never happens again.”

“Red.” Papyrus cried, rushing toward his beloved, uncaring of the dried blood dirtying his own clothes to embrace him tightly.  _“Red.”_

Red steeled himself as he returned the embrace, holding his husband just as tight.

“I-I’m not going to make you go through this alone.”

“Paps?”

Papyrus moved back to meet his gaze. “I-I’ve decided. And you can’t change my mind!”

“W-what—”

“If they’re,” Papyrus growled, his rare display of anger coming to the forefront. Because how could he not get angry?! How could he just sit back and watch his spouse take the fall for him?! How dare they do such despicable and horrible things to his kind, sweet and loving spouse?! “going to make you Overseer, then they’ll have to do with 2.”

Red gasped. “P-Paps.”

“I’m not letting you go through this alone. Not when—” Papyrus gritted his teeth, closing his eyes to calm his temper before speaking again. “Not when you’ve already been through so much, a-and I didn’t even know about it.”

Red couldn’t stop his tears from pouring out. “’M s-sorry Paps. I just—”

“I know dear.” Papyrus kissed his husband’s head. “And I love you just as much. That’s why, we’re going to go through this together.” He said determinedly. “If you need to dirty your hands, I don’t see why my own has to be clean.”

A watery smile decorated Red’s features. He leaned to rest his head against his husband’s chest and chuckled. “If that’s what you’ve decided—”

“It is.”

Red’s mouth twitched hearing it. “Then let’s make sure to give them hell.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll mention this, I love this? XD It’s pretty cool. I really enjoyed writing this one.  
> It’s subtle, but being an Overseer for this vault meant being the scapegoat sacrificial lamb. 
> 
> By nominating the worst person in the group to be Overseer. Papyrus was nominated due to simply using him as a scapegoat and was something used to get Red because Gregory wanted to toy with him for shits and giggles just because the Justice Block had the majority and thought they could continue to throw their weight around. And not because Papyrus was a bad person overall.


	22. Epidemic. Infected. Heartbroken.

“R-Red,” Papyrus called out tenderly. His hand shook too much for his liking, but he couldn’t stop the tremors as if he gingerly caressed the aforementioned skeleton’s cheek. 

 _Fragile_. Papyrus’ brain supplied. And so much did he want to deny it. But that’s simply what it was. Red was fragile. 

If only he’d noticed sooner … but then … 

His tears dampened parts of his scarf, trickling down to the dirty floors of the abandoned building they rested at. 

What could he even do then. 

Red was infected. 

His soul constricted at the reminder of the horrifying reality. 

Whether Papyrus knew or not, he couldn’t really do anything for Red. There was no cure … Only death awaiting the unfortunate victims. 

Just … Why did it have to be Red?

The small skeleton weakly gasped for breath, the infection was destroying him from the inside and out. Apparent from the purple and green vein-like structure, spreading throughout his body to completely cover him. 

“P-Paps.” 

It was so weak that Papyrus almost missed it. “Y-Yes? Yes, Red?!” 

_Please. Please don’t go!_

Red didn’t speak, further increasing Papyrus’ worry and panic. “Red!” 

 _Please don’t leave me!_  

The small skeleton took everything in him to voice out the words he wanted to say. “I-I’m …” He pushed through, determined to lift his heavy arm. Red pressed his finger against Papyrus’ chest; just where the other’s warm beating soul resided. _“Here.”_  

Papyrus sobbed, moving to gently cradle the hand with his own. He couldn’t stop the broken laugh that came out. “Y-Yes … Y-You’ll  _hic_  a-always be w-with me.” He swallowed and showed a watery smile. “No m-matter what.”

Once those words were said, Red let out a quiet sigh, and let go. 

Papyrus watched his body disintegrate to fine dust; watching the small hand he held become soot on his bare palms. He didn’t wear his glove, wanting to feel the other’s warmth–what little was left of it. 

The fine grain was slipping into the tiny crevices of his own bones. It was uncomfortable. It gave him the urge to blow it away out of habit, but he didn’t. 

Instead, he formed a fist with the same hand, and bowed as he held it to his chest. “… I won’t forget.”


End file.
